Los Santos Customs
LSC |price = $349,000 (property) |oldlogo1 = LSCustoms-GTAV-Logo2.png |image_size = 300px |oldcaption1 = Alternative logo. |lifeinvader = |map = Los_Santos_Customs_GTAVe_Map_Icon.png |map_caption = Map icon. |map2 = Los-Santos-Customs-HUDIcon.png |map_caption2 = HUD Icon. }} Los Santos Customs is a vehicle customization and repair shop featured in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. The player can buy stocks from them at Bawsaq.com website. Description Their garages serve as a replacement for the Pay 'n' Spray shops featured in previous titles. Los Santos Customs is very similar to TransFender garages in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, as well as the mod shops used in Midnight Club, a video game series developed and published by Rockstar. The player is able to lose any wanted level by entering Los Santos Customs. However, if the player is spotted by the police while approaching the workshop, then the garage door will not open for the player. It is possible for the player to kill the mechanic inside while the garage door is open, allowing the player to walk in and explore freely. However, once the shop is exited, it will be closed until the player leaves the area. Los Santos Customs is an obvious parody of , a business located in Los Angeles offering similar services, popularised in the MTV show . West Coast Customs was also responsible for producing the real-life Banshee as part of the game's promotion. The player can "stalk" Los Santos Customs on the real life Lifeinvader, and will receive an in-game coupon for a free respray. Garage Locations There are four Los Santos Customs garages in San Andreas, located on: LosSantosCustoms-GTAV-Burton.png|Carcer Way, Burton, Los Santos. LosSantosCustoms-GTAV-LaMesa.png|Popular Street, La Mesa, Los Santos. LosSantosCustoms-GTAV-LSIA.png|Greenwich Parkway, Los Santos International Airport, Los Santos. LosSantosCustoms-GTAV-Harmony.png|Route 68, Harmony, Blaine County. It is possible to enter all branches of Los Santos Customs (and Beeker's Garage) on foot. The Los Santos Customs branch in Harmony and Beeker's Garage can both be accessed through a small side door to the left of the vehicle entrance, while the branches in Burton, La Mesa, and Los Santos International Airport must be accessed by parking a car far enough into the entrance that the door can't close, but not so far that the cutscenes of the car entering is triggered, before getting out of the car and walking in. LSC as an Owned Property The Harmony branch of the company is one of the properties available to be purchased by Franklin Clinton for $349,000 and generates a weekly income of $1,600. It is available to purchase after the mission Nervous Ron. E-Mail Upon purchasing the Harmony Los Santos Customs shop as Franklin, Hao will email the player regarding the purchase: Benefits If Franklin purchases the Los Santos Customs garage on Route 68, all vehicle modifications will be free, although only at that location and only for him. However, it is still possible to take advantage of this and customize other characters' Personal Vehicles for free (e.g. Michael's Tailgater and Premier, Trevor's Bodhi, Amanda's Sentinel and Tracey's Issi). To do this, players need to acquire these vehicles as Franklin; in the case of Michael and Trevor, players will need to move them and their personal vehicle close to Franklin in the game world, before switching characters and taking the car as Franklin. Amanda's and Tracey's cars, meanwhile, can be found at the De Santa Residence. Employees * Hao * Unnamed Mechanic * ''GTA Online'' Mechanic * Franklin Clinton (Owner, optional) Prominent Appearances in Missions *Father/Son *Gauntlet Services Los Santos Customs serves to provide upgrades and modifications for land vehicles. Modifications are available for both aesthetics and performance. However, care must be taken with performance upgrades as it is possible to modify some cars such that their power and torque are beyond a controllable amount; upgrading the vehicle's transmission is usually an effective counter to this. Los Santos Customs will also repair vehicles if required. Modifications Throughout the game's progress, and as the players rank up in GTA Online, various types of car parts will be unlocked for purchase. Progressive performance upgrades are unlocked by winning races in GTA Online. There will be a small yellow star next to the category listing for any items that has been unlocked but not viewed. Many of the modifications available for vehicles are based on real world aftermarket parts, particularly wheel rims. For example, the Endo V1 rims in the Sport section are based on VOLK TE37's, which are popular in the import scene. Aesthetics These modifications do not change the performance of a vehicle, merely its visual appearance. Note that some of these modifications are not available on all vehicles. Modifications include: * Bumpers (Front and back) * Exhaust * Grille * Hood * Horn (Stock horn, truck horn, cop horn, clown horn and various musical horns + sad trombone horn (Enhanced version only)) * Bobbleheads (Enhanced version only) * Lights (Stock lights, Xenon lights and Neon lights) * Plates * Respray (Both primary and secondary colors (where applicable), including classic (gloss), matte, metallic or pearlescent† paints. Chrome plating and brushed metal finishes are also available.) * Roll cage * Roof (Carbon roofs and sunstrips) * Skirts * Wheels ** Type (Including high end, lowrider, muscle, offroad, sport, SUV and tuner wheel types) ** Color ** Accessories (Custom branded and bulletproof tires, as well as white, black, blue, yellow, orange or red tire smoke) * Windows (window tints, which are light smoke, dark smoke and limo) †Pearlescent paint requires that a metallic paint base be applied first. A second color can then be selected under the Pearlescent option, adding a tint or hue to the car. Some combinations of colors work better than others, so some experimentation is recommended. For some vehicles, further unique modifications can be applied. Examples include various truck beds on some pickups, fuel tanks, frames, sidesteps, bodywork and fenders. Some other vehicles (such as the Karin Rebel or the Declasse Tornado) feature multiple variants, with each of these variants featuring unique mods that the other(s) cannot have. Some motorcycles have unique modification possibilities as well. Examples of these include removable fairings and assorted frames, fuel tanks, seats, rear mudguards, handlebars, mirrors and saddle bags. Additionally, the player can choose the front and rear wheel of bikes independently. On some vehicles the overstitches of the dashboard, steering wheel and seats matches the color applied on the rims. This modification can be see on the Osiris and the Zentorno and some of other vehicles sharing the same interior. Bonus modifications (these modifications available only in GTA Online). These modifications include: * Loss/Theft Prevention (Insurance and tracker) * Explosives (Remote Bomb and ignition bomb) * Crew emblems are also available, applied to the hood or the door of the vehicles. * Crew tire smoke. Performance These modifications are available on all vehicles and affect their performance in some fashion. Possible modifications include: * Armor (Armor upgrades ranging from 20 to 100%) * Brakes (Street, sport and race) * Engine (EMS upgrades, level 1 to 4) * Suspension (3-5 options, dependent upon vehicle) * Transmission (Street, sport and race) * Turbo Tuning * Spoilers† †After title update 1.14, spoilers positively affect the vehicle's traction. Vehicles LSC in GTA Online Los Santos Customs works in the same way in Grand Theft Auto Online as it does in the game's story mode, with the added benefit of being a chop shop. Once per in-game day (48 real time minutes), players can deliver a vehicle to an LSC garage in Free Mode and sell it, receiving a cash payout in return. Assuming vehicles are delivered in undamaged condition, players will receive a payout equaling 10% of the car's retail value (the price for the car when new). For example, a car that can be purchased for $30,000 will net the player $3,000 at LSC. It should be noted that vehicles with a retail value in excess of $100,000 can only be sold if they were legally purchased by the player (e.g. from Legendarymotorsport.net). However, cheaper vehicles with a retail value of less than $100,000 can be stolen on the street and sold for profit. Motorcycles have a lower retail limit however. Taking a vehicle that cannot be sold to a chop shop will give the player a message that the vehicle is "too hot". There are visually modified gang vehicles that can be found in south and east Los Santos that will net a higher value payout. In the Enhanced Version, along with the previously mentioned "gang" modified vehicles, the player can commonly see other visually-modified vehicles spawning in some locations around the map. Most of these NPC pre-modified vehicles can be sold at LS Customs for a premium price although some will still be "too hot". Currently active discounts on any of the parts used in the modifications will result in a relative reduction in the sale price. Vehicle values Below is a list of vehicles in GTA Online. Note that the following values will only be given if the vehicle is in undamaged condition with no active discounts on their modification parts. Pre-modified Stock Vehicles For the full list of vehicle values, see Los Santos Customs Vehicle Prices. iFruit App The real life iFruit app allows the player to order modifications in Story Mode and Online, and create custom/vanity licence plates for their Online characters Personal Vehicles. Gallery General LosSantosCustoms.jpeg|A Sentinel being re-sprayed at Los Santos Customs. rims.jpeg|The same Sentinel getting new wheels. Trevor LSCustoms.jpg|Trevor Philips at Los Santos Customs. Hotknife LSCustoms GTAV.jpg|Tony Posada's Z-Type in front of Los Santos Customs. LosSantosCustoms-GTAV-Website.png|Website. iFruit LSCOrderMessage-GTAO.png|Text message when ordering through the iFruit App. LSCProcessOrder-GTAO.png|Option to purchase what was ordered through the iFruit App. LSCAutoOrderMessage-GTAV.png|Text message when the order is automatically applied for Story Mode characters' vehicles. Pre-Modified vehicles Los_Santos_Customs_GTAVe_Pre-Modified_Jester.jpg|Story mode pre-modified Jester. Los_Santos_Customs_GTAOe_Pre-Modified_sellable_SandkingXL.jpg|Pre-modified Sandking XL spawned at Larry's RV Sales online. Promotional images LSCustoms-GTAV-advert.jpg|Advertisement. Dubsta-LSC-GTAV.jpg|Dubsta. Carbonizzare-GTAV-LSCAdvertisement.jpg|Carbonizzare. rapidgt.jpg|Rapid GT. vigerolscustoms.jpg|Vigero. Lifeinvader-GTAV-LSC-Promo.png|Lifeinvader. Interiors HighendLSCustoms-InteriorMap-GTAV.png|LSC Garage 1 (High End). MiddleendLSCustoms-InteriorMap-GTAV.png|LSC Garage 2 (Middle End). LowendLSCustoms-InteriorMap-GTAV.png|LSC Garage 3 (Low End). Los Santos Customs Burton Interior 004.jpg|The interior of the Los Santos Customs in Carcer Way, Burton. Los Santos Customs Burton Interior 003.jpg|The interior of the Los Santos Customs in Carcer Way, Burton. Los Santos Customs Burton Interior 002.jpg|The interior of the Los Santos Customs in Carcer Way, Burton. Los Santos Customs Burton Interior 001.jpg|The interior of the Los Santos Customs in Carcer Way, Burton. Bugs/Glitches *Before the 1.17 update, there was a glitch that the section "fenders" were still marked with a star (a new feature is added), even if the player has checked all of them. * In the enhanced version, if the player obtains a vehicle that supports bobblehead modifications in Story Mode with trainers or glitches and brings it to Los Santos Customs, all the Halloween Surprise bobbleheads will still be available for purchase even after November 16th. This is probably a developer's oversight, since all the vehicles that support bobbleheads, normally, aren't available in Story Mode. *If the player spooks and kills the mechanic with occupied players inside, the players will appear, leaving them vulnerable to be killed by the player who killed the mechanic. Trivia * All but two of the vehicle modification shops in ''GTA V'' are Los Santos Customs outlets; the others are an independent tuning garage known as Beeker's Garage, located in Paleto Bay, and Benny's Original Motor Works, a low rider modification shop located in Strawberry. * If the player adds armor to their car as Franklin or the Online Protagonist, the mechanic may ask, "You got some heat with the Ballas or something?" * If the player drives any vehicles while wearing the Epsilon robe into Los Santos Customs as Michael, the mechanic will shout, "Kifflom!" * In the email he sends to Franklin upon purchasing the Harmony branch, Hao states he will no longer charge for modifications. However, modifications are only free for Franklin at the Harmony outlet, whereas Hao works at the Los Santos International Airport branch. References de:Los Santos Customs es:Los Santos Customs fr:Los Santos Customs pl:Los Santos Customs ru:Los Santos Customs Category:Businesses Category:Businesses in GTA V Category:Businesses in GTA Online Category:Features Category:Features in GTA V Category:Features in GTA Online Category:Garages Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA V in Los Santos Category:Corporations Category:Properties Category:Properties in GTA V Category:Auto Repair Shops Category:Los Santos Customs Category:Mod Shops